


Szczęściarz

by snylilith



Category: Gods Of Egypt (2016)
Genre: AU, F/M, Light Angst
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6275911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snylilith/pseuds/snylilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Czasem długa podróż zmienia nas nie do poznania. A czasem wcale nie. Czasem najważniejsze jest to, kogo my zmienimy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Szczęściarz

Kiedy Beck zaczyna podróż, nie ma pojęcia, jak daleko go ona zaprowadzi. Jest tylko drobnym złodziejaszkiem i chociaż obiecał swojej Zayi, swojemu słońcu i księżycowi, dobry dom i dobre życie, nie ma pojęcia, jak się za to zabrać. Zaya też nie wie i dlatego przyjmuje kradzione suknie i kradzione jabłka i pozwala, by kradł jej pocałunki. Urodzili się za panowania boga Ozyrysa, który powiedział, że wszyscy znajdą miejsce po drugiej stronie, więc to równie dobry sposób na życie, jak każdy inny.

Potem złota krew tryska na piaskowiec, jeden bóg traci wszystko (i wszystko zyskuje, ale o tym Beck nie wie) a drugi bóg traci wzrok (to zarazem mniej i więcej niż stracił jego ojciec). Przez chwilę Beck i Zaya myślą, że to nic, przecież nic się nie zmieni, jeden władca zastąpił drugiego, nie tak się to miało odbyć, ale jakie to może mieć dla nich znaczenie. "Zaświaty za złoto" mówi Set i dzieci urodzone w kraju, gdzie nawet kradzież mało kogo obchodziła, rozumieją, że teraz zmieni się wszystko. Ale złodziejstwo to w dalszym ciągu całkiem niezły sposób na życie. Zaya kradnie wolne chwile, Beck kradnie jej pocałunki i obiecuje, że kiedyś ukradnie ją całą. 

Ta ostatnia kradzież się nie udaje, to wszystko wina Zayi, ponieważ szczęście i zwinne palce wystarczają tylko do jabłek, sukni i pocałunków. Oko boga to cel zbyt śmiały, cel dla bohaterów, a ich życiorysy nigdy nie kończą się dobrze. Od kiedy Set zawładnął światem, Beck uważa, że wszyscy bogowie poza Panem Pustyni to słabeusze - w końcu siedziało ich tam tylu i żaden nie kiwnął nawet palcem. Kiedy odnajduje Horusa, raczej utwierdza się w tej opinii, ale Zaya jest martwa i Beck tak naprawdę nie ma wyboru. 

Przez chwilę zaczyna go nawet lubić - chociaż robią razem całkiem niesamowite rzeczy, lubi Horusa zupełnie po ludzku, za jego cięte riposty i kompletnie porąbany związek z Hathor, bo co innego słyszeć legendy o nich, a co innego widzieć, jak sobie docinają, brnąc po kolana (w przypadku Becka po pas) w brudnej wodzie. Udaje im się nawet ukraść chwilę rozmowy z Zayą i Beck zaczyna wierzyć, że wszystko będzie dobrze. 

Kiedy Set mówi, że wcale nie, Beck wie, że powinien zrobić, co do niego należy, powinien spełnić swoją misję, bo Set pewnie kłamie. Nawet jeśli nie, to i tak bez znaczenia, bo Set jest złym władcą i trzeba go pokonać. A jednak złodziej klęczy, jak sparaliżowany. Czuje, że to prawda, że Zaya nie wróci. Ta myśl odbiera mu oddech i nawet nie chodzi o zdradę Horusa, gniew na niego jest prosty, ale chodzi o to, że Beck nie potrafi się poruszyć w świecie, w którym nie ma dla kogo kraść. 

Gdyby nie Horus, zostałby tam, pod piaskiem. Dopiero kiedy jest po wszystkim, uświadamia sobie, że w chwili śmierci Zaya nie miała przy sobie nic z błyskotek, które tak często jej przynosił. Nic, co mogłaby oddać, żeby żyć wiecznie. Kiedy Hathor znika, przez chwilę Beck czuje się straszliwie winny, jakby okradł Horusa z tego, co dla niego najdroższe. Dobrze wie, dlaczego bóg klęczy, jakby demony wyrwały mu serce. Tylko że przecież w pewnym sensie Horus tak samo okradł jego.

Beck nie czuje strachu, kiedy staje naprzeciw Seta, on, słaby śmiertelnik, przeciwko najwyższemu bogu. On, śmiertelnik o zwinnych palcach i odrobinie szczęścia, chociaż to przecież zbyt mało, żeby ukraść oko boga. Kuli się potem w ramionach Horusa i sam nie jest pewien, czy bardziej się złości, że to wszystko było takie niepotrzebne, czy cieszy, bo skoro został złapany - skoro palce na jego ramionach są zaciśnięte tak mocno, że sprawiają mu ból - to może Horus też go lubił, tak zwyczajnie, poza tymi wszystkimi bosko-ludzkimi dramatami.

Kiedy Horus zwycięża, a niebo na powrót rozjaśnia słońce, ten charakterny dziadek w nędznych - olśniewających - szatach, Beck się uśmiecha. Bóg niemożliwego, dobre sobie. Jego krew jest zwyczajna, czerwona i sączy się powoli, ale zbyt długo. Nie zobaczy smutku w oczach Horusa, kiedy nowy władca świata weźmie w ramiona jego drobne ciało i ułoży u boku Zayi. Beck ma sprawne palce i więcej szczęścia, niż mu się wydaje. Na pewno zdąży kogoś okraść w długiej kolejce do wrót, zanim Horus ogłosi, że do przejścia potrzebne są dobre uczynki. Na wszelki wypadek Horus czeka z ogłoszeniem swojej decyzji przez dziesięć dni.


End file.
